Guardianes Elementales
by Valentine-J
Summary: Lilith, la Señora de los Vientos, desea mas que nada en este mundo el poder dejar al fin su inmortalidad, pero para que esto sea posible-junto al resto de los seres elementales que cuidan de nuestro planeta.-primero debe encontrar a un buen sucesor. ¿Quien sera el nuevo guardian?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de el juego Corazonde Melon no me pertenecen.

**Nota de la autora: **Este pequeño intento de prologo-o lo que sea que esta mierda sea.-sera narrado desde el punto de vista de Lilith, un personaje inventado por alguien muy cercano a mi. Espero y lo disfruten.

* * *

El cielo esta mañana comienza a nublarse, sin embargo, no es algo que verdaderamente me preocupe demasiado, mas de una vez he tenido que volver a casa caminando sin nada que me protegiese de las frias gotas de lluvia que caen a menudo sobre mi y el viejo paraguas color rosa-pastel que mi madre me habia comprado hace unos años ya habia comenzado a juntar telarañas y polvo en una de las esquinas de la entrada de mi departamente. A decir verdad, cada vez que llovia se sentia mas viva que nunca, el frio que del agua sobre su tibia piel y el aire frio entrando en sus pulmones, enfriandolos hasta el punto de hacerlos doler y que sin poder contenerse tuviera que tose, eso, sin duda, le daba un sentido mas a cada dia.

Acomodo mi clasico pulverizo de color azul-tinta y ajusto los pies dentro de los pequeños zapatos marrones que, hace varios años, pertenecian a mi hermana mayor-que en paz descase-, Daria. El caliente ambiente dentro del hogar se vio cortado por la fria rafaga que entro por la puerta de enfrente en el momento exacto en que la abri.

Eran en aquellos momentos, en que mi bello viento se colaba por la ventana, en los que desearia tener, aunque fuera solo por un momento, alguien a quien abrazar. Alguien mas que mi pequeña gata y el silencio del lugar, pero se que aun si tuviera a alguien a mi lado, a miles y miles de personas, seguiria sintiendome sola.

Porque si tuviera a alguien con quien compartir este pequeño refugio que es mi hogar, seria solo por un segundo, un suspiro. Podria abrazar a ese alguien y disfrutar de su compañia hasta que la muerte le llegace a alguno de los dos.

Sonrei ladina, mientras veia a un par de mujeres cerrar las puertas de su hogar y recoger la ropa que se encontraba afuera, balanceandoce al compas del viento.

Si _tan_ solo pudiera morir.

-La muerte...

El aire salio por entre mis labios en un suspiro, mientras las palabras se escapaban. Nadie podia entender lo que valia la muerte para una inmortal, los humanos se pasaban toda la vida escapando de ella y, cuando ella les alcanzaba, sus amigos mas cercanos les lloraban y se preguntaban "¿Porque a tenido que irse?", ¿Porque?, porque la vida se disfruta en pequeños plazos y si esta se torna demasiado larga, en pocas palabras, verdaderamente uno se aburre de vivir.

Y se siente solo, verdaderamente solo y vacio, solo quedandole esperar, esperar a que la muerte se digene a darse la vuelta y envolverle entre sus frios brazos.

Los humanos se pasaban toda la vida tratando de atrapar a la muerte, yo me pasare toda mi eternidad tratando de atraparla.

-La muy cabrona siempre se escapa.-Murmure con enojo, comenzando a caminar.

A lo largo de mi vida he vivido en muchos lugares del mundo, desde el Sur de America hasta el Norte de Europa. Vivi todas y cada una de las epocas y las guerras, mas no participe en ninguna, si los humanos querian destruirse entre si como salvajes bien, pero no saben de lo que se pierden.

_Una raza verdaderamente admirable, admirable y estupida._

Mi mirada se situo en un par de jovenes que caminaban mientras se gritaban, ambos parecian enfadados. El era alto y rubio, con unos ojos bastante similares a los mios, no puedo decir de que color eran, solo los habia visto durante un segundo. Y ella, por otro lado, tambien era rubia, aunque a diferencia de el ella tenia los ojos verdes, parecia un verde esmeralda.

_Verdes, verdes como los de la diosa de la naturaleza._

No pidan demasiadas explicaciones de como se veian, no se me da bien esto de describir a las personas, es demasiado cansado y complicado. El era rubio y de ojos parecidos a los mios, ella era de cabellos dorados y ojos esmeraldas, no habia porque ntrar en detalles, ninguno de los dos me habia deslumbrado.

-¿Peleando cuando apenas y a empezado el dia?-Murmure para mi misma, sonriendo ligeramente mientras ojeaba el escaparate de una encantadora tienda de ropa, con un joven moreno que me sonrio del otro lado del cristal de la puerta de vidrio.

_Hubiera deseado entrar, la ropa que venden es muy bonita, sin duda._

Pero no habia tiempo, un nuevo destino me esperaba en el Sweet Amoris, mi nuevo instituto.

-Es tiempo de que me deje abrazar por la señora Parca.-Sururre mientras sonria timidamente a una muchacha con un peculiar cabello violeta que caminaba con una gran carpeta verde entre sus manos, esta me devolvio la sonrisa.-Los nuevos guardianes deberan ser despertados.

Hacia algunos meses me habia reunido con el resto de las guardianas de los elementos y lo habiamos acordado, ya era tiempo de que los nuevos guardianes de los elementos florecieran y la mision que tenia cada una era simple: escoger a un joven que tuviera las perfectas cualidades para ser un guardian elemental. A mi y a la señorita de las plantas nos a tocado venir a Francia, despues de todo era el pais que en ese entonces nos quedaba mas cercano a ambas y ahora las dos juntas nos hariamos pasar por un par de adolescentes humanas y, luego de que ya lo habiamos hecho varias veces a lo largo de nuestra eternidad, asistiriamos al instituto.

Sonrei mientras recordaba a la bella Hebe-aquella mañana parecia estar plagada de recuerdos que me hacian sonreir.-la gran señora de la Fauna y la Flora, era alta y sin duda hermosa, con ese par de ojos color hierba que parecian centellar como mil soles y su cabello negro que caia en cascada por sus hombros.

Ambas somos grandes amigas.

-Pobres de los condenados que tengas que cargar con el que hace mucho tiempo fue nuestro destino.-Pronuncie en un suspiro mientras obserbava atentamente mi nuevo colegio, el instituto Sweet Amoris.-Verdaderamente encantador.

Avance con pasos lentos y distraidos hacia la entrada, no tengo demasiada prisa, despues de todo hay una eternidad completa para entrar a un instituto, es mejor tomarse las cosas con calma.

-¿Que clase de enfermos infelices habra en esta pocilga?-Pronuncie con una sonrisa.

¿Que podia decir?, era una pocilga al igual que todos los institutos, pero esta se veia mas interesante. Siento la fragancia de vidas jovenes, adolescentes... delicioso.

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, porque yo disfrute (y sufri) mucho escribiendolo, en fin, ¡Nos vemos!**

**¿Reviews?**

**Con cariño: Valentine-J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de el juego Corazón de Melón no me pertenecen.

**Nota de la autora: **Vale, aqui traigo la continuacion, agrdezco el review que me dejaron, significa mucho en verdad.

* * *

Mi mirada se paseo por todo el pasillo, desde una punta hasta la otra, en el momento en el que entre me quede fascinada. En pocas palabras.

-Vaya...

El olor a juventud se metía por mis fosas nasales y sentía que iba a enloquecer de un olor tan exquisito, no es como si nunca me hubiera cruzado a un muchacho o una muchacha en toda mi vida, yo también fui una y-a pesar de tener mas de 600 años.-aun tengo la apariencia de una adolescente de 16 años. Las muchachas desprendían esa fragancia a frutas que tanto me gustaba y ellos, los hombres jóvenes, tenían un olor que no sabría describir con palabras exactas, pero creo que si uno se me acercaba y saltarle encima y a ponerme a olfatear su cuelo, ¿Que puedo decir? a veces no controlo mis acciones y mi instinto me obliga a hacer cosas locas.

-¡Hola!-Me saludo alguien a mis espaldas con notable entusiasmo, pero había sonado tan bajo que casi parecía un murmullo alto.

Gire sobre mis talones y mis ojos se encontraron con un par de ojos verdes que hicieron que mis piernas temblaran de felicidad y que un calor comenzara a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. Esas pestañas largas y curvadas hacia arriba, los parpados ligeramente caídos en una mueca de cansancio y esas pupilas de color hierba que me observaban con la misma o incluso mas emoción que la que yo sentía.

-¡Hebe!-Mi voz casi se quiebra en felicidad y salte a sus brazos con ansiedad de poder abrazarla, era mi mejor y unica amiga, casi una hermana.

Su cabello azabache ahora estaba bastante mas largo que antes, casi le rozaba el trasero y, ademas, estaba completamente lizo. Hebe solía tenerlo ondulado, sus bucles eran completamente perfectos y juro a todos los dioses que eran las hebras mas complicadas de domar que me he topado en toda mi vida. La piel, antes ligeramente albina, ahora era tan morena que estaba irreconocible, sin embarco, sin duda estaba mil veces mas preciosa que antes.

Ella y yo nos conocimos de muy pequeñas-casi al nacer.-cuando yo apenas y tenia unos tres años recién cumplidos y ella era un año mayor que yo, la vida que tuve con ella en el pasado era esa clase que te gustaría repetir mil veces, incluso los errores que cometimos me gustaría repetirlos, porque gracias a todo lo que vivimos somos lo que hoy somos. Cada vez que recuerdo porque nos encontramos ahora aquí hace que algo dentro de mi se encoja y se estruje.

_Hay una parte de mi que quiere seguir viviendo._

-Tiempo sin vernos, vieja compañera.-Ella tiene un acento muy marcado-ve tu a saber de donde-y la letra "R" la pronuncia demasiado.

Jamas supe de donde provenía ese acento, pero la cosa es que varios estudiantes se le quedaron viendo raro en cuanto hablo.

-Ya, ¿Como te ha ido?

-Bien, bien, no me quejo. ¿Y tu?-Dijo mientras sonreía, sus ojos, sin embargo-los cuales eran de un brillante color verde hierba-, aun permanecían agotados y esas ojeras-a pesar de que casi ni se veían-no hacían mas que empeorar esa mueca de cansancio.

-La verdad es que ultimamente...-Comence a formular mi respuesta, pero me vi interrumpida en el momento en que un par de grades ojos color mar se aparecieron justo ante mi rostro, demasiado cerca para mi gusto.-¿Que caraj...?

Era una muchacha, no deberia de superar los 15 años y al parecer ahora se encontraba sobre mi, aplastandome. Comienzo a observarla con atencion, tenia el cabello rizado y corto, por encima de los hombros al igual que yo y era de el exacto color del fuego. Sus ojos eran brillantes y grandes, del exacto color del mar y con pestañas largas y curvadas, juraria que si cierra los ojos estas rozarian sus mejillas de color carmin, puesto que la piel albina se le habia coloreado de rojo cuando habia caido sobre mi.

Me recordo en parte a Coline, la chica del fuego, esa a la que tanto odiaba, pero no, ella no era Coline, porque sus ojos eran azules a diferencia de los celestes ojos de... aquella mujer, ademas, Coline estaba en Irlanda-o Alemania.-haciendo su trabajo.

-Lil, ¿Estas bien?...

-No...-Mi voz se escucho probablemente adolorida, puesto que aquella pelirroja tenia unos de sus codos clavados en estomago y el ademas estaba el hecho de que no era nada liviana y estaba recargando todo su peso sobre mi.

Si que pesaba la muy cabrona.

La muchacha se paro rapidamente y comenzo a disculparse a la velocidad de la luz, a veces tropezaba con las palabras y tenia que parar para respirar, pero al instante en que el aire entraba en sus pulmones ella de nuevo lo dejaba escapar en un nuevo-por no agregar que, ademas, irritante.-griterio de chillonas disculpas. Por otro lado, Hebe se habia inclinado a ayudarme a incorporar y ahora ambas mirabamos con una cara de fotogradia a la personita continuar diaculparse con su lengua y cuerdas vocales trabajando con una fuerza y rapidez sorprendente.

-... Y por eso una vez mas: Lo siento.-Termino con un suspiro de alivio.

-Esto... Ya... No te preocupes.-Pronuncie aun algo atontada.-Pero... En fin... ¿Tu nombre es...?

-Sucrette, me llamo Sucrette Blanck, un gusto.-Me sonrio.-¿Ustedes?

-Yo soy Hebe Badwell.-Hablo mi amiga para luego apuntarme con el pulgar.-Ella es Lilith Pierce.

-Es un gusto el conocerte, Sucrette Blanck.-Me apresure a agregar con la mejor sonrisa que pude darle en esos momentos.

Soy una persona rencorosa y, a pesar de que soy conciente de que solo fue un accidente y de que es bastante estupido enojarme con ella, no puedo evitar no sentirme un poco furiosa y, en parte, nerviosa.

Las tres comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, charlando y riendo sobre trivialidades de la vida cotidiana, nada interezante. Nos enteramos de que Adara en realidad no era nueva, sino que llevaba ya casi dos meses en la escuela. Segun nos conto-luego de que Hebe se lo preguntara, puesto que yo no tenia ni el minimo interez en ello.-en el instituto el 70% de los muchachos eran guapos, Hebe casi se pone a saltar y Sucrette sonrio de manera resplandeciente ante esto. Yo por otro lado me limite a bufar y desviar la mirada, tratando de dejar en claro que la conversacion me molestaba y queria que pasaramos a otro tema.

Quien era el chico mas lindo, amable o caballeroso de todo el Sweet Amoris, hablando con toda la sinceridad que me es posible, me traia sin el menor cuidado, no me interezaba en lo absoluto.

-Bueno, habeis llegado bastante temprano, normalmente los alumnos nuevos llegan una vez las clases han finalizado a traer su formulario y esa...

-Vinimos ayer a eso mismo.-Le interrumpio rapidamente Hebe con una sonrisa muy caracteristica suya. Era obviamente mentira, o bueno, la mayor parte, no habiamos venido ayer ni nunca antes, pero Hebe es una vieja amiga de preparatoria de la directora de la institucion, hablaron un poco-esta claro que la dire. ya sabe lo de nuestra inmortalidad, ¿Verdad?-y conseguimos entrar, completamos todo el papeleo y Hebe se lo entrego a la mujer, esa es la historia de como dos inmortales consiguieron entrar a la preparatoria.

-Oh, entiendo, ¿Ya les han entregado el horario?-Pregunto Sucrette deteniendoce frente a una puerte repentinamente, negue una vez con la cabeza y ella sonrio con nerviosismo.-Vale, esta es la Sala de Delegados, adentro deberia de estar el delegado principal, Nathaniel, si es que aun no se a ido a clases.-Arrugue la frente ante esto, mas le valia a ese delegaducho estar alli dentro, no estaba de humor para esperarle. Sucrette me miro y una mueca de nerviosismo se extendio por su bonito rostro, era consiente de que yo le intimidaba, era algo completamente normal.-En todo caso, si el no esta solo tendriais que esperar unos 48 minutos, la primera clase no dura demasiado y...

-Ya, vale, lo hemos pillado.-Mi voz dono como un ronroneo amenazador y la muchacha pelirroja volvio a poner esa misma mueca que demostraba nerviosismo.

A veces solia ronronear, segun Katia-Señora de los Siete Mares.-se devia a que en alguna vida proxima yo seria algun tipo de felino, yo suelo responderle que deberia enterrarse en la tierra y fingir que es una zanahoria, ¿Porque?, no lo se, normalmente cuando ella esta serca mio digo solo incoherencias.

Hebe carraspeo, incomoda.

-Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a los extraños, menos si son tan amables...

-No importa, es normal.-Sonrio un tanto aliviada, yo le correspondi sin rodeos, ella comenzaba a agradarme.

-De cualquier forma...-Dijo repentinamente Hebe con una de sus clasicas sonrisas.-Si Natraniel...

-Nathaniel.-Le corrigio Sucrette rapidamente con una sonrisa.

-Es lo mismo, hasta que vuelva tendremos suficiente tiempo para recorrer la escuela...-Pareciera que en cualquier momento se pondria a saltar.-¡Espero y ya este en clases!

Sucrette y yo no pudimos hacer mas que reir por la actitud infantil que mostraba Hebe, fue cuando el timbre que da inicio a las clases sono y tuvimos que despedirnos.

Ambas nos dispusimos a entrar a la Sala de Delegados.

-Espero que no este, espero que no este, espero que no este...

-Te comportas como una cria.

-¡Callate y abre de una buena vez la estupida puerta!

-Como usted mande jefe.-Respondi con una sonria burlona y abri la puerta de la sala.-No hay nadie.

Al siguiente instante era practicamente arrastrada por los pasillos, lo unico que podia ver era una gran mata de pelo negro.

Hebe estaba emocionada en serio y eso nunca era nada bueno, mucho menos para mi. La ultima vez que la vi asi recuerdo que termine vestida de manzana bailando sobre un camion de vacas, entre muchas de estas ultimas y que despues tuve que caminar tal vez unos diez kilometros hasta casa, puesto que habia hecho una apuesta con Katia y no podia utilizar mis poderes. En definitiva, que Hebe se emocione nunca es buena señal, si esto sucede debes correr.

Pero ya es tarde para correr ahora.

Paseamos por toda la escuela, de un pasillo a otro y de vez en cuando nos divertiamos golpeando la puerta de algun aula y luego corriendo a escondernos, a pesar de que una Hebe emocionada es peligrosa, tambien puede ser muy divertida.

Siempre y cuando le sigas la corriente y no te niegues a lo que te ordene, si no se enojara y en ese entonces solo hay una cosa por hacer: ¡CORRER!

-Que tal si ahora vamos al patio.-Sugeria mientras nos escondiamos y veiamos a un profesor murmurar molesto mientras volvia a cerrar la puerta del aula. No habia que desafiar a nuestra suerte, si seguiamos asi pronto nos descubririan y nos hecharian una buena tundra.

-¡Vale!-Contesto emocionada y volvimos a correr por los pasillos, esta vez en direccion al patio.

Cuando atravezamos la puerta de la salida no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, sentir el viento helado chocar contra mi rostro y desacomodarme el cabello era simplemente perfecto, era de los pocos placeres que tenia ser la Señora de los Vientos, este pequeño placer que me daba la briza golpeando mi rotro podia disfrutarlo siempre, solo hacia falta un chasquido.

Hebe repentinamente se tambaleo y parecio sentirce un poco debil, trate de tomar su brazo, pero al siguiente instante este ya estaba fuera de mi alcance. Ahora ella se encontraba caminando con una expresion enojada hacia el sector derecho del patio, alli solo habia un pequeño jardin, supongo que alli seria el Club de Jardineria.

La segui sin dudarlo, suplicando a todos los dioses que no fuera a hacer una locura de las suyas, siempre era yo la que tenia que arreglar sus desastres y lo malo era que Hebe siempre armaba batifondos de los gordos.

-¡Hey!, ¿A donde...?

Me detuve repentinamente al ver a mi amiga sentada en cuclillas dandome la espalda, me acerque un poco mas y al fin lo comprendi, ante ella habia un grupo de flores casi muertas y bastante marchitas. Ese era el dilema de cada dia en su vida, las plantas se morian porque los humanos las mataban, esto la cabreaba y verdaderamente no puedo evitar sentir miedo por lo que pueda hacer ocn el humano que las haya matado.

-Oigan ustedes, ¿Alguna esta a cargo del Club de Jardineria?, las flores se estan muriendo y...-Aparecio un muchacho de ojos y pelo color verde Jade, tenia la piel un tanto tostada y era bastante alto, su forma de vestir era la de un clasico jardinaro, con botas y un delantal verde un poco sucio.

Le mire de manera helada y parecio intimidarse un poco al igual que Sucrette, pero al siguiente instante volvio a mirarme molesto, como si yo tuviera la culpa de cada problema en su vida y fuera muy desagradable. Me parecio curioso, muy curioso, puesto que era la misma mirada que me lanzaba Hebe cada vez que por accidente pisaba a alguna pequeña florecilla o, como la botanica se me daba fatal, le hechaba demasiada agua a alguna de sus plantas.

-Tranquilo, amigo, que nosotras solo pasabamos por aqui a mirar el jardin, no nos heches bronca por algo que hizo alguien mas.-Le respondi, me miro extrañado cuando pronuncie "amigo", nuevamente un ronroneo habia salido inconsientemente de mi garganta y lo habia pronunciado de una forma bastante estraña.

-Da, no tienes porque tomartela con nosotras.-Alego Hebe incorporandoce.

¿Habia dicho "Da"?, recuerdo esa palabra, pero no recuerdo muy bien de que idioma proviene ni mucho menos de que pais, pero era una nueva pista para saber de que lugar provenia la pequeña pelinegra.

El muchacho suspiro con cansancion, encogiendoce de hombros.

-Lo siento, señoritas, pero es que he tenido un dia bastante complicado y las plantas parecen morirse mas con cada segundo que pasa, muchas de ellas no podran salvarse.-Dijo rapidamente con un rostro serio. Me rei internamente, parecia estar hablando de algun tipo de enfermedad muy contagiosa y nombraba a las plantas como si fueran un grupo de pobres niños que han caido victimas de una enfermedad y estos se estubierann muriendo.

-¿Hablas de esas plantas?-Pregunto Hebe con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Dirigi mi mirada al lugar en donde las plantyas se encontraban, se supone, casi muertas, pero no me sorprendi al en lugar de encontrarme a flores moribundas ver un monton de bellos lirios floreciendo a la luz del sol. Uno de los dones que tenia ella como Reina de la Fauna y Flora era que podia quitar o entregar la vida a una planta.

Era maravillosa.

-¡Vaya!, ¿Lo haz hecho tu?, ¡Impresonante!-Pregunto el con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Casi se me cae la mandivulo al suelo al ver a mi compañera sonrojarse, Hebe recibia bastante a menudo piropeos por parte del sexo masculino-incluso del femenino.-y jamas de los jamases la habia visto sonrojarse ante algo como eso.-¿Como lo lograste?, esas plantas ya tenian la sentencia de muerte sin duda...

-Tengo mis metodos...

Y comenzaron a hablar de todo tipo de plantas y menjunjes para cuidarlas de las que yo no tenia ni idea, sin duda empece a sentirme incomoda y comence a alejarme siguilosamente. Ellos obviamente ni me notaron, puesto que continuaban en lo suyo, bla, bla, bla.

Volvi a ingresar a la escuela y el timbre en ese instante sono, asi que me dispuse a caminar hasta la Sala de Delegados con tranquilidad, ya le entregaria su horario a Hebe despues, ella ahora se encontraba bastante ocupada.

-Ja, o tal vez no lo haga, despues de todo me dejo sola...-Mumure para mi misma con una sonrisa siniestra.


End file.
